


Keeping a Promise

by Lazchan



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen and Elizabeth get Shoutarou moving after Narumi's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Promise

It was a sign that Shotarou hadn't been thinking straight when the knock came on the door and he nearly jumped out of his seat. He almost expected the world to have figured out what happened to the boss by now and no one should be coming by…he could hide in here, along with that weird kid, Philip. Still, knocks had to be answered and the boss had entrusted the agency to him, so if it was a client, he'd do his best to take care of them.

He wasn't sure _how_ , but he would.

Lucky for him, it wasn't a client—it was two of his younger schoolmates.

"Queen… Elizabeth—" he practically stumbled out of the chair, vaguely aware that he was still in the cut up version of his school uniform, still torn and scorched from what happened. He wasn't sure how many days it had been, really. Still—with the way the girls' brows rose, he had to look a sight.

"Sho-chan—you haven't been in school," Elizabeth looked like she wanted to drape herself over him, gave a sniff and carefully stayed away. "We missed you being there."

"I… I don't think… " he rubbed his forehead, trying to focus his thoughts. "I won't be going back. I can't go back."

He had Philip to look after, the agency to run…he couldn't just go back to school like everything was normal. Nothing was normal anymore. Boss was gone and it was his fault. He looked at the hat in front of him –he hadn't been able to put in on since that night—and swallowed hard. "Boss is… the boss isn't here right now, so I gotta watch over the agency."

Queen looked disappointed. "Oh, well—I knew you were training to be his partner, Sho-chan, but I thought he'd let you finish school, first." Shotarou hadn't been the best at school, but it was something that he'd wanted to finish, at any rate. "But does that mean you're the head detective now?"

He shouldn't trust that sudden grin. Scratch that—both grins that the girls bestowed upon him.

"Aa… yeah. I guess so," he said warily.

"Then we get to be your informants!" Queen practically bounced, eyes bright with excitement. "Since you won't be in school anymore, Shotarou, you'll need us to give you all the info you need on that group." Her nose wrinkled briefly as she took in his clothing once again and Elizabeth picked up the thread on that one.

"And we've got to get you to dress like a real detective." Elizabeth all but pounced on him, dragging him to his feet. "I don't know what case you fell into last, Shotarou, but you need to get cleaned up and start to look the part of a detective."

He blinked at her, more than a little startled and surprised himself by smiling a little. Look the part, huh? He looked down at the wreck of his uniform, something he'd never wear again and nodded. To the girls—and to himself.

He had to step up now. He had to make sure that he was worthy of the position that Narumi Sokichi had given to him.

"Let me… get ready, then," he said slowly. He had to move forward. For the city, for the agency and the promise he made…

He waved goodbye to the girls with a promise that he'd meet up with them in a few hours. He had to talk to Philip first—really talk to him this time. He'd get both of them ready for their new lives. For the crazy data-kid and the no-longer trainee detective.

They had a detective agency to run…

…no matter how they went about it.


End file.
